The Administrative Core ofthe proposed U19 Center will be responsible for centralized management of the scientific, organizational, financial, contractual, and communication requirements ofthe Center, including handling meeting coordination and ensuring dissemination of information across and between Center projects. The Administrative Core oversight of the Center's projects and Cores will ensure that Center activities synergize and that discoveries are coherently and systematically communicated to scientists within the Center, to the Consortium members, and to the public through presentation at local, national, and international conferences. Dr. Timothy Fennell will serve as Center Director and will have overall responsibility for the Center's administration, including coordinating meetings and symposia, coordinating reports and manuscripts, and monitoring project timelines and budgets. Center support will be provided by the existing RTI International (RTI) infrastructure (i.e., contracts, finance, and facilities). Dr. Fennell will be assisted by Dr. Kenneth Rehder, who reports directly to Dr. Jennie Hunter-Cevera, RTI's Executive Vice President (EVP) for Corporate Development and EVP of Discovery and Analytical Sciences.